Mi dulce secretaria
by Zaphyrla
Summary: En esta ocasión es Uchiha Sasuke el que recibe el título de Hokage, y a un visitante extranjero le incómoda el poco respeto que le muestra su rubio asistente. Sin conocer el pasado de los dos shinobis, el hombre suelta un comentario imprudente


Mi dulce secretaria

**Resumen: **En esta ocasión es Uchiha Sasuke el que recibe el título de Hokage, y a un visitante extranjero le incómoda el poco respeto que le muestra su rubio asistente. Sin conocer el pasado de los dos shinobis, el hombre suelta un comentario imprudente.

* * *

_"A mi edad Alejandro ya había conquistado al mundo, y yo aún no he hecho nada memorable." Julio César (100 a.C. – 40 a. C.)._

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

-¡Olvide la otra carpeta, dattebayo! -soltó Naruto de pronto, saltando desde su lugar, de pie justo detrás de la silla del Hokage. El rubio llevaba puesto el habitual uniforme azul marino shinobi, con el chaleco verde de chūnin encima.

-Eres un torpe, usuratonkachi -bufó Sasuke al instante, sentado al escritorio que ocupaba la mayor parte de la oficina. El Uchiha vestía la túnica blanca del líder de la Hoja, con el sombrero rojo colgando en la parte de atrás de su cuello. El moreno recibía a un embajador extranjero, y la visita requería cierto protocolo-. Justo llevó buscando esos papeles desde hacía rato.

-Mira, teme, yo no te digo como hagas tu trabajo, ¡así que cállate! -le espetó el Uzumaki de mal humor, señalando al otro hombre con un dedo acusador.

-Claro que lo haces, usuratonkachi, solo que yo no hago caso a lo que dices -le respondió Sasuke con aburrimiento-. Es por eso que yo estoy sentado aquí, y tú no.

-¡Serás...! -empezó a gritar el rubio, dispuesto a estampar su puño contra el rostro de su querido líder, hasta que un carraspeo delante de ambos shinobis los distrajo de la discusión.

-¡Ejem, ejem! -tosió el desconocido sentado delante del Hokage, enviado por el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego-. Lamento interrumpir sus tareas, caballeros, pero... Usuratonkachi-san -se dirigió el hombre a Naruto, creyendo que aquel era el nombre del muchacho, causando la indignación y extrañeza del Uzumaki. La boca de Sasuke se curvó de inmediato en una pequeña sonrisa de burla-. ¿No cree que está siendo demasiado irrespetuosa con Hokage-sama?

-Uragiri Uni -habló entonces el Uchiha, antes de que su asistente se le adelantara y asesinara al hombre-. Tengo entendido que usted no participó en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

-Así es -respondió el diplomático de inmediato-, no tengo habilidades ninja, y mi villa se encontraba lejos de la línea de fuego. La guerra no llegó hasta nosotros.

-Eso es bueno -murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, y se avergonzó un poco cuando los insistentes ojos negros de Sasuke permanecieron sobre él, esperando que el rubio explicara el motivo por el que el pasado de un extraño sería de su incumbencia-. La guerra no llegó a todas partes, teme. Eso es... muy bueno. Perdimos amigos queridos en ella, dattebayo -susurró el Uzumaki, de tal manera que nada más el Hokage pudo escucharlo.

Sasuke deseó extender su mano y acariciar la que Naruto tenía sobre el escritorio, pero el moreno se limito a devolver la vista hacia los papeles que debería entregarle al enviado del Señor Feudal, buscando despachar al hombre lo más rápido posible. El dobe no necesitaba de demostraciones públicas de afecto para entender que su compañero lo comprendía a la perfección, al Uchiha le bastaba sólo una mirada para hacérselo saber al rubio.

-Mi asistente personal si vivió la guerra de cerca, Uragiri, y sobrevivió -dijo Sasuke de manera casual, mientras que su pluma seguía moviéndose con rapidez sobre el papel, dejando un rastro de tinta negra detrás de sí-. En un ninja muy capaz, no lo dude.

-Entiendo -contestó el hombre, acariciándose la barba de manera pensativa, evaluando al muchacho que había deambulado por la oficina del Hokage todo el día y al que poca atención le había dedicado hasta entonces-. Déjeme expresarle mi admiración entonces, Usuratonkachi-san. ¡No me extrañaría que buscara ser el líder de Konoha luego de Uchiha-sama! -comentó Uragiri a modo de broma.

Para sorpresa del diplomático, el rostro de Naruto se tornó lívido ante sus palabras, preocupando de paso a su superior.

-Oye, dobe... -comenzó a preguntar Sasuke, pero el rubio de inmediato se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Los papeles, iré por los papeles que faltan, teme! -gritó el Uzumaki, ya prácticamente encontrándose frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Nada más ver que el asistente del Hokage se retiraba, la expresión del supuesto enviado del Señor Feudal cambió por completo. Pensando que Sasuke se encontraba distraído, y que el líder de Konoha había sido dejado por su única escolta, de forma muy descuidada al parecer de cualquiera, el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño pero afilado kunai, para luego abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha al tiempo que soltaba un grito salvaje.

El moreno permaneció impasible hasta que el filo del arma se encontró a centímetros de su rostro, y fue entonces que Uragiri Uni sintió como algo se estrellaba contra su espalda, dejándolo sin respiración. El desagradable sonido de los huesos al quebrarse llenó el ambiente.

Naruto sujetó al hombre por el cuello de su camisa, apartándolo del escritorio por donde había saltado para alcanzar a Sasuke, y luego lo arrojó al suelo sin consideraciones. El Uzumaki no había usado demasiada fuerza en el golpe para detener al criminal ya que no quería terminar destruyendo la Torre Hokage por error, pero le era difícil controlar su enojo al ver que atacaban al Uchiha. Hacia un par de días que el verdadero enviado del Señor Feudal había llegado a Konoha, luego de una emboscada fallida en el camino, así que el atentado contra el Hokage no fue ninguna sorpresa para la Hoja.

-Está envenenado -le informó el Uzumaki al moreno, luego de tomar el kunai de donde había caído y examinarlo con atención. Negó con la cabeza, toda la operación estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio si querían eliminar a Sasuke de una manera tan ridícula.

-Patético -opinó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose hasta donde el hombre se revolcaba por el dolor-. Ninjas de la misma Konoha han estado más cerca de matarme que tú -dijo el Uchiha, y Naruto apartó la mirada ante la dolorosa verdad. No todos en la villa se habían tomado con calma el ascenso de Sasuke hasta el eslabón más alto de la escala shinobi.

-¿C-como...? -consiguió articular el agresor a duras penas, mientras escupía sangre por la boca. No lograba entender como un simple empleado de oficina había logrado detenerlo, a él, un habilidoso jōnin infiltrado como un simple civil.

-Cierto -dijo el Uchiha de manera burlona, como si acabara de recordar algo importante-. Creo que jamás escuchó el nombre de mi secretario, Uragiri Uni -siguió hablando Sasuke, lo que iba a decir no cambiaba la situación actual de su atacante pero le brindaba una profunda satisfacción-. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y estuvo a punto de convertirse en Hokage en mi lugar.

El falso diplomático observó entonces con ojos muy abiertos al hombre joven que se encontraba detrás del Hokage. Era por lo menos un par de centímetros más bajo que Uchiha Sasuke, y aunque tenía su complexión fuerte, al notar su carácter despreocupado y amable Uragiri Uni lo había descartado como posible amenaza a su misión.

-Nos haremos cargo, Hokage-sama -dijo uno de los anbu que habían aparecido de pronto en el lugar, para luego sujetar al hombre por los hombros. Otro factor que no fue considerado al planear el ataque contra el Hokage de Konoha. Sasuke podría aparentar que se encontraba sólo, pero rara vez era así en realidad.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo al notar la burla con la que fue dicho su título. No le costó mucho imaginar quien se encontraba tras la máscara blanca y escarlata del gato.

-Estúpido pintor de cuarta... -murmuró el moreno con desprecio al tiempo que sus escoltas desaparecían, cuando alcanzó a percibir como cierto rubio asistente planeaba escaparse en silencio-. ¡Ah, no! ¿¡A donde crees que vas, usuratonkachi?! -gritó Sasuke, dejando salir toda la frustración que no había podido mostrar mientras el falso embajador se encontraba presente.

-¡Tengo trabajo, teme! ¡No me molestes! -chilló el Uzumaki, acelerando el paso para que el otro no lo atrapara. Por desgracia, no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Vas a explicarme ahora mismo...! -comenzó a reclamar el Uchiha, luego de sujetarlo por la muñeca para después arrastrarlo hacia su escritorio. Varios pergaminos y otros instrumentos de oficina salieron volando de la superficie de la mesa, para acabar después en el suelo, pero Sasuke lo desestimó. Al fin y al cabo, era obligación del usuratonkachi mantener ordenada esa habitación-. ¡¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando ese idiota mencionó que podías ser Hokage después de mí?!

El Uzumaki infló las mejillas, y le volteó la cara con descaro a su enfadado superior. El teme podría gritarle todo lo que quisiera, pero no lo haría hablar.

-¡Naruto! -bramó molesto el Uchiha, sujetando la barbilla del rubio para obligarlo a que lo viera de frente.

Dando un suspiro de exasperación que para el otro no paso desapercibido, Naruto tragó saliva y se dispuso a responder la pregunta de Sasuke. Su rostro estaba a corta distancia de la cara del Uchiha, pero aún así se las arreglo para esquivar la mirada negra del Hokage. El ligero rubor en ambas mejillas del rubio era la única señal de vergüenza.

-Porque para eso... tú tendrías que estar muerto, dattebayo -susurró Naruto con voz apenas audible.

-Eres un idiota, usuratonkachi -respondió de inmediato el Uchiha, torciendo la boca, aunque por dentro el moreno se sintiera aliviado-. Podría retirarme antes como lo hizo la vieja decrepita de Tsunade, ¿no? -dijo Sasuke de forma obvia, a lo que el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y luego una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

La entrenada mente del Hokage siempre conjeturaba los peores escenarios, aún ante la más pequeña reacción que Naruto tuviera fuera de su comportamiento habitual, y hacía también que Sasuke olvidara que, a pesar de sus enormes habilidades ninja, tanto él como Naruto podían tener problemas cotidianos como el resto de los habitantes de Konoha. Dónde vivir, qué hacer en la cena, el cumpleaños de un conocido, perder a su pareja.

-O podrías retirarte porque no pudiste con el paquete, dattebayo... -soltó Naruto con burla, trayendo al Uchiha de regreso de sus profundos pensamientos-. ¡Sasuke! -chilló indignado el rubio, cuando Sasuke lo empujó de nueva cuenta sobre el escritorio, obligandolo a que recargara toda la espalda sobre la superficie de madera.

-¿Recuerdas lo primero que hice cuando me nombraron Hokage, dobe? -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo arrojaba a un lado. Odiaba el protocolo-. Justo sobre este escritorio... -murmuró el Uchiha, inclinándose sobre su presa.

El moreno sujetó a Naruto por su rubio cabello y depositó un ligero beso cerca de su oído, sabiendo lo sensible que el Uzumaki podía llegar a ser en ese lugar. Naruto soltó un repentino gemido cuando el Uchiha se frotó con brusquedad contra él, haciéndole saber la necesidad que sentía, apenas unos instantes antes de que Sasuke deslizara sus labios con suavidad por el cuello del rubio, ganándose su confianza, solo para después clavar sus dientes en el delicado sitio sin piedad alguna.

El Uzumaki podía recordar con claridad el día del que le hablaba Sasuke. Una vez pasada la obligada presentación del nuevo Hokage a la aldea, el Uchiha le había propuesto visitar su oficina en la Torre Hokage, alegando que ahora que él se encontraba a cargo la sensación de estar en el lugar era distinta. Inocentemente, Naruto creyó las obvias mentiras del moreno. Si al rubio le pareció extraño que ni Sakura, Kakashi o Sai los acompañaron, lo entendió cuando al día siguiente ambos despertaron desnudos en el despacho de Sasuke, luego de dormir en el suelo, y hacer otras cosas que no era dormir en realidad.

-¡I-diota! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar eso! -gritó avergonzado al Uzumaki, golpeando a Sasuke en el rostro para quitárselo de encima-. ¡La oficina también era de mi viejo, maldito teme pervertido! -declaró Naruto con indignación, para luego salir de la oficina hecho una fiera.

-No escuche que te quejaras, usuratonkachi -le dijo el Hokage en voz muy alta, para asegurarse de que su pareja lo había oído, al tiempo que se frotaba el golpe en la mejilla. Mañana eso iba a ser un moretón. Además, no importaba cuando lloriqueara Naruto, Sasuke sabía que al final del día terminarían reconciliándose cuando llegara a casa.

En cuanto a la única noche que el Uchiha pudo pasar con el rubio en la Torrea Hokage... había valido la pena. No importaba si el mismo Yondaime regresaba de la tumba una vez más para castigar a Sasuke por su atrevimiento.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, esta historia fue muy improvisada u.u Así que mis disculpas si le falta algo de originalidad a la trama. La hice con el único fin de actualizar mi cuenta de FF, no para el cumpleaños de Naruto, que todavía faltan algunas horas en mi país, sino para invitarlos a que participen en el Festival Literario SasuNaru de este año. Como algunos ya saben, el Festival se hace cada año, en octubre, entre el 10 (cumple de Naru-chan~~) y el 23 (día del SasuNaru!), aunque el año pasado se extendió hasta fin de mes. Hay concursos, por likes y por juez, pero el verdadero fin, el verdadero espíritu del Festival, es propagar el SasuNaru/NaruSasu/NaruSasuNaru/SasuNaruSasu/SasuNa ruko/NaruSasuko/NaruSasuNaruko... Ah, me canse! En fin, propagar esta bella pareja como una enfermedad contagiosa e incurable! Pueden encontrar en facebook la página del Festival, "Festival Literario SasuNaru", chequen la Información, las Notas, las imágenes, las Notas, la Información, las Notas, ¿ya dije las Notas? Si tienen dudas no duden (vaya la redundancia) en preguntar al comite organizador, del que orgullosa formo parte junto con otras personas pro-SasuNaru. Actualizare algunos fanfics en estas fechas, como parte de la celebración del festival, se que no todos estarán contentos porque no podre actualizar todos mis fics, y se que les debo varias actualizaciones. Me disculpo de ante mano u.u ¡Pero por ahora, disfruten el Festival!**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
